epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Sierra vs Shoop
OK GUYS before we start this battle, I'd just like to say that there will be 16 battle and then round2 will have 8, then 4, and so on now. TO THE BATTLE,FOR SPARTA LAST TIME ENDING (NF then aims her shot at four and releases her grip) (The Grenade then comes towards Four as he Braces him self, but as the Grenade is about to hit him) Coupe:Im here! (Coupe hits the Grenade back at NF having it Blow up in her face, demolishing her) Four:huff huff, c-coupe! Thank god Coupe:yeah man, th-that was close Four:ok let's get out of here, I'd hate to run into anoth- (Four is cut-off as Coupe is shot in the head by a figure in the distance) TODAY'S BATTLE Shoop is armed with *For Short Range Melee, he has a Bo Staff *For Long range Melee,he has a katana *For Shooting weapon, he has a Laser *He has A Teleporting device that can teleport him 10 ft away *He is wearing Armor made of obsidian from Minecraft *He has a Kick from the future for when he is Chat Mod *He is very Intelligence *He has Captain Warrior and MrA by his side both armed with a Katana Sierra is armed with *For Short range weapon she has a Hidden knife *Long range weapon she has a Katana *For projectile weapon she has a HandGun *She has a Grappling Hook *She is wearing a Bulletproof vest *Special weapon: Mean Comment: (She writes a mean comment and Then she screams it out really loud!) *She is very intelligence *She has Patts and Night by her side both armed with a Katana (Sierra is on chat talking to Night and Patts about how close she is to being a chat-mod) (Shoop then joins chat and sees sierra talking about this) Shoop:Ha! You think you're close? I'm the next Chat Mod, and even Coupe said Fire Flare and Wachow are above you (do not bring this up in comments))'' (Sierra is annoyed by Shoop always bringing up him being chat mod but decides to ignore him for now) (Then MrA and CW join chat and Shoop tells them what he just saw) Shoop:hey guys,pfft, Sierra just said she's close to being chat mod xD CW and MrA:Lolololololololol (Sierra is then pushed over her limit but when she is about to say something, Shoop, MrA and CW are all kicked by Night and Patts) Sierra:huff, thanks guys Patts and Night: no problem (Shoop, MrA and CW all join back in but with Katanas in there hand) Shoop:you better of had the best reason for why you did that Night: yep, you were being an ass to my wife Shoop:Well your wife's a bitch (Night is about to kick Shoop but CW swings his Katana at him) Night:woah, oh it's on! (Sierra, Patts and Night all take out there Katanas and start to fight with MrA, Shoop and CW) (CW is fighting with Night and is getting the upper hand on him, but then Patts trips MrA and runs over to stab CW in the back for Night to slice off his head) (MrA get up and swings at Patts but Patts blocks it and Night Stab MrA in the neck, killing him) (Shoop sees that both of his Companions have Died so he has another plan, he secretly takes out his teleporting device) (Patts, Sierra and Night Surround him and he waits for the right moment) (Sierra then swings at Shoop but then Shoop teleports away and Sierra Accidentally hits Night in the Head, killing him) Sierra:n-n-noooo (Sierra kneels down and starts to cry, while Patts who is still shocked by what happened is stabbed in the back by Shoop who appeared behind him) Patts:n-n-Sie-r-a (Sierra hears him in pain and look up and sees he is being killed by Shoop) Sierra:you won't get away with this! (She then takes out her HandGun and Shoots at Shoop(say that 10 times fast)) (Shoop then watches the bullets come by and put Patts' head in front of them all, finally killing him) (Sierra is Terrorized as she Accidentally killed her other friend) Sierra:no..it won't end like this! Shoop:oh, won't it? (Shoop the holds his Katana straight out and uses his Kick from the future to Kick Sierra into the Katana) Sierra:n-no (Sierra braces herself but feels no pain as her Bullet Proof Vest stopped the Katana from entering her body) (Sierra then acts fast and uses her Grappling Hook to get away from Shoop as he attempts to Swing at her but misses by an inch) Shoop:Fuck, you bitch! (Shoop then takes out his Laser and and Fires it at Sierr) Shoop:IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER (Sierra attempts to dodge all the laser bullets but one of them hot her in the leg and she fell over) Sierra:oh, Fuck! (Shoop then approaches with his Laser pointed at her head) Shoop:good luck being a chat mod now, hahaha (Sierra them thinks quickly and types a mean comment and screams it at the top of her lungs) SIERRA: RTP WOULD BE A BETTER CHATMOD THEN YOU!!!!! (The sound of the screaming made Shoop fall over in pain holding his ears) Shoop: AHG, NO THATS NOT TRUE NO! (Sierra then gets on top of Shoop (pfft-no) and starts punching him in the face) (Shoop is done holding his ears and is pinned down by Sierra, he then grabs for his laser but it is to far away for him to reach) (Sierra is still punching shoop in the face, rapidly, and he is still looking for a weapon) (Shoop then remembers that he still has his teleported) Shoop:o-*gets punched* k here w*gets punched*e go (Shoop then is able to reach and use his Teleported and he teleports away, Sierra hits the ground) Sierra:AHG, fuck! (Shoop then approaches with his Bo Staff in hand) Shoop:Goodbye! (He then Is about to swing the Staff at Sierra) (TO BE CONTINUED) Who should win Sierra Shoop Category:Blog posts